


New High

by DaddyCatShiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Astrophysics Majors, I'm trying, M/M, May or may not have sex, gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyCatShiro/pseuds/DaddyCatShiro
Summary: Hoo hoo hoo please enjoy! It took me like 5 months to write this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo hoo hoo please enjoy! It took me like 5 months to write this.

The music blared loudly in the packed club sending pulses of pain through his skull. Fuck. He needed more. He looked around, causing the room to spin violently. He needed it so bad. Where was it? He began pushing his way through the dense crowd as it flowed around him. He felt like he was going to throw up. He needed to get out of there. He was burning up. He breathed quick and shallow between deep gasps for air as he drowned in the sweaty, dancing sea of people. He was close to the back door when a slim hand with manicured nails grabbed his arm.

“Hey baby, come dance with me. I could really use a guy like you,” the words slurred together and he looked at her through his drug-fueled, drunken haze. 

“I’m gay,” he slurred back, ripping his arm from her grasp, causing himself to stumble sideways. He stabilized himself as much as he could and began heading straight for the door again. Finally, he pushed the heavy metal door open and stepped outside into the warm summer night. He threw himself against the wall and leaned over, heaving into the alley’s half fine gravel - half dirt mixture on the ground. He felt a hand on his back only a moment later.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance stood awkwardly in the alley behind the loud club. He was tired. He wanted to go home. Hell, he hadn’t even wanted to leave his home. It was his friends’ faults for dragging him out in the first place. He groaned inwardly. Why hadn’t they taken two cars? Right, because he was the designated driver. He didn’t even get to have any of the fun. He rubbed his eyes and checked his watch. 3:28am. It was way past his bedtime. He needed his beauty sleep. Well, he didn’t _need_ it but- ugh whatever. Suddenly, music was booming in the alleyway and a dark figure stumbled out behind it. Now Lance was even more uncomfortable, at least, until the figure started vomiting against the wall. Lance immediately stepped forward and rest a hand on the guy’s back.

“Hey, you okay dude? Oh god what do I do you’re really sick please stop throwing up,” he rubbed the man’s back through the thin black t-shirt he was wearing. His brows were furrowed upward. He crouched down and looked into the man’s bloodshot dark blue eyes.

“Keith!?” he shrieked, “Oh god. You’re really really drunk. Okay,” he slid his arm under Keith’s arms and helped him stand, “come on.”

He walked the dazed and shaking man across the street to his blue 2011 Chevrolet Aveo LT and fumbled with his keys to unlock the car before opening the passenger side door and setting him inside. The man slouched against the seat, looking confused. 

“You gotta put your feet in the car before I close the door,” Lance tried. When he didn’t get any reaction, he sighed loudly and lifted the man’s legs one by one into the car and shut the door. He worried about the implications of taking his absolute rival home. But can he really leave him like this? And what, let him try to drive home drunk, or pass out on the floor of the club or in the alley? He can’t let that happen in good conscience. He looked back and forth between the club building and his car, contemplating the severity of leaving Allura and Coran behind.

“They can take an Uber,” he decided finally and walked around to the driver’s side. He shot them a quick text in the group chat reading, “gotta head home. don’t drive”. He got in and looked over in disdain at Keith, who now had his eyes closed. He sighed and reached around him to buckle his seatbelt before buckling his own, turning on the engine, and pulling out of the small parking lot. As he drove, he would occasionally glance at the man in the seat next to him. This was crazy. He should not be doing this. He was driving a guy he hardly knew to his apartment. A guy who also happened to be completely smashed no less. Oh man. He was in such a mess. Why was he doing this again? He shook his head and continued his way through the city, noticing how the yellow-tinted street lights flickered over Keith’s face. 

After a good thirty minutes, they were in his apartment’s parking lot. Should he really be letting this guy into his apartment? He looked at him and let out a sigh. Yes, he should. He walked around to the passenger side and picked unconscious Keith up - he was surprisingly light - and carried him up the stairs. Oh god. How was he going to unlock the door? He awkwardly repositioned himself so that he was holding the Keith over his shoulder. This was so weird. He managed to unlock the door and carry him in, past the kitchen, through the hallway, and into his bedroom. 

Finally, he set him on his already unmade bed. Shit. He was still wearing all of his clothes. Lance pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He nudged him, hoping he would wake up and undress himself, but quickly realized that he was out cold. He groaned and began with the boots, unlacing them halfway, pulling them off, and throwing them against the wall. He pulled his socks off next, his face twisted in an expression of disgust. He decided that was good enough and covered him in the fuzzy blanket that he used in the winter before running to the kitchen, grabbing a plastic Iron Man cup full of water, and placing it on the bedside table beside the guy. He quickly dressed in his pajamas and crashed on the couch. Finally, long-awaited sleep… 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith groaned as he awoke to bustling from somewhere in the house. Wait, an apartment? And a bed too, at that. Where the hell was he? He slipped out of the bed quickly and hissed as a splitting pain shot through his head. It’s nothing he’s not used to. He looked around at his surroundings and was hit with intense vertigo before slowing down a little. He noticed a cup of water beside the bed and grabbed it tentatively before bringing it up to his lips and gulping down all of the water. The pain behind his face eased up marginally and he curiously padded out of the bedroom, Iron Man cup in hand. He walked into the kitchen and suddenly realized where the noise was coming from. He cleared his throat and spoke up, his voice rough.

“Hey,” he watched as the boy turned around and- fuck. Oh god, he’s fucking cute. That’s unexpected. His heart started beating at a quicker pace than before and heat rushed to his face. 

“Oh hey! It’s about time you woke up. You passed the hell out last night dude.” Keith’s heart stuttered at the guy threw a charming smile his way. He rolled his eyes over him. Brown hair over lighter brown skin. And oh hell, the freckles. Yikes, he thought at himself before he suddenly remembered to reply.

“Why did you bring me here?” he cringed. Smooth, Keith. He watched in horror as the boy scoffed and turned back to what he assumed were eggs.

“You were throwing up in an alleyway but no worries, you don’t have to thank me for saving your life and making you breakfast.”

“You made me breakfast?”

“Yeah!” his voice came out strangled and cracked in the middle as if he really couldn’t believe that Keith would assume he’s anything other than a perfect angel. There was an awkward and tense silence for a few moments before Keith spoke up again, hoping not to offend this time.

“So who are you?” he realized he failed at the “let’s not offend this guy” idea when the guy turned to him with an exasperated expression.

“Lance!? Your rival!” he crossed his arms, spatula in hand.

“I don’t…” Keith trailed off, not recalling ever seeing him.

“Dude!” his voice cracked again, “we go to the same school! You always get top of our class in astrophysics and I’m always only like a point away from you!” his eyes were practically bulging out of his skull at this point. Keith had never really paid attention to that. Was he really top of their class? Damn.

“Whatever,” Lance grumbled as he turned back to the eggs again and pulled the bacon from the microwave. Keith sat down at the table and kept quiet, hoping that at least would keep him from doing something wrong. After only a few moments, Lance plated their food and brought it to the table. Keith looked down at the food feeling a little puzzled for a moment before looking back up and Lance.

“You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“I didn’t! I just made too much,” he defended before digging in, avoiding any eye contact with Keith.

“Um, thank you,” Keith said sincerely before starting on the eggs. Lance looked up at him for a second with his brows furrowed before continuing to fork the more-cheese-than-eggs in his mouth. 

“Do we have any classes together?” Keith asked cautiously and Lance looked about like he was going to slam his face straight down into his now empty plate.

“We have like three, Keith!” Keith raised his hands defensively.

“Hey, I didn’t think I’d forget someone like you!” Lance nearly choked, and Keith blushed, not having meant to say that.

“What is that supposed to mean!?” he apparently took that very wrong.

“Look, it doesn’t matter okay? What classes are they?” Lance scoffed and got up, rinsing the plate off and putting it in the dishwasher.

“Are you done?” 

“Yeah, I’ll get it,” Keith got up and put his own plate and fork in the dishwasher, “I uh, guess I’ll get going now…”

“We’re like thirty minutes away from the city, I’ll drive you.” Keith looked at him with furrowed brows.

“Huh?”

“Dude. I’m taking you home. Let me get my shoes on,” he walked back to his room and Keith followed him to get his own shoes and socks. After putting them on, they walked silently to Lance’s car and began their trip to Keith’s apartment.

“Hey, do you have a lab partner yet?” Keith spoke up. It was the beginning of year and Keith hadn’t really found anyone to be his yet.

“No. Hunk’s a Mechanical Engineering Major, and Pidge is a Computer Engineering Major, so we don’t really have any classes together anymore, otherwise I’d be with them. And I never had any classes with Coran or Allura. They’re both going to be Air Force officers. So I don’t really have anyone to be my partner yet, but I figured I’d grab someone next week,” Lance glanced over at him occasionally making the tips of his ears burn a little.

“Do you want to be my partner?” Keith asked genuinely and Lance nearly swerved off the road. If Keith wasn’t mistaken, he was blushing pink under those freckles. 

“Are you serious?” Lance looked over, eyeing him suspiciously, “don’t you have some other super smart and handsome partner?”

“Not yet. That’s why I’m asking.” There was a moment of silence between them before Lance spoke up again.

“Sure. Maybe then I’ll finally surpass you.”

“You’re really hooked up on that, huh?” Lance huffs. They sit in silence for the rest of the ride. Lance looks over at him after parking in the apartment’s lot. 

“I guess I’ll see you on Monday?” Lance asked tentatively.

“Yeah,” Keith flashed him a small smile, “see you Monday, Lance.”

Once he reached the apartment, he leaned against the door and groaned. His roommate, Shiro, poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled gently at him.

“Rough night?”

“You called it,” he walked straight to his room, Shiro patting his shoulder on the way, and crashed on his bed. He kind of couldn’t wait for Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. There's more to come when I get time!


End file.
